1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is concerned with flexible tubular containers commonly referred to as squeeze containers, and more particularly to apparatus and methods for fabricating such containers and filling and sealing them. The field of the invention is especially that of preferably fully automated equipment for fabricating containers of this type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flexible containers of the type referred to are known in the prior art. Typically such containers are tubular having a discharge end which may have a closure of various types. Such containers typically may be fabricated from tubular plastic stock. Usually the discharge end is fabricated by way of heat sealing of the sides of the material at the end of the container to provide a discharge pasageway and closure. Other than this part of the technology, teaching appears to be lacking in the prior art of apparatus, particularly automated apparatus and methods for fabricating containers of this type from stock originally in the form of a roll of flat or collapsed plastic tubing. Containers of the type referred to are used in very large quantities for various types of commercial materials, particularly cosmetics, for example. Accordingly, apparatus and methods for economically, effectively, and rapidly fabricating such containers represents a need in the art.